Drei kleine Wörter
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Vegeta muss Konsequenzen ziehen, da seine Gefühle mit denen von Bulma nicht übereinstimmen.
1. Drei kleine Wörter

Titel: Drei kleine Wörter  
  
Teil: 1/2  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@sms.at (Mails mit Anhang an: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de)  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: Bulma und Vegeta  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre/s: Drama  
  
Spoiler: Nein  
  
Warning/s: SE  
  
A/N: Dies ist eine AU. Es ist die normale Zeitebene, es gab aber keinen Besuch von Mirai Trunks und auch die Cyborgs werden nicht kommen.  
  
Die Fic ist in Vegetas POV verfasst und vielleicht wird es ein Sequel mit Bulmas Sichtweise geben.  
  
-  
  
Immer und immer wieder wiederholte sich der Satz in Vegetas Kopf, dröhnte laut wider in seinen Ohren, nur dass er ihn ja nicht vergaß. Aber wie sollte das auch geschehen?  
  
Sie hatte es letztendlich gewagt, sie hatte ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber in jene drei Wörter verpackt, die er nicht ertragen konnte zu hören.  
  
Es war ihr irgendwie ganz leicht über die Lippen gekommen. Vielleicht angefeuert durch die Hitze des Augenblicks, aber widersprach das nicht dem Sinn einer solchen Äußerung? Was bewirkte schon das schönste Liebesgeständnis, wenn es emotionslos vorgetragen wurde? Genau so hatte Bulma gewirkt. Auf eine verdrehte Art kalt und berechnend, trotz ihrer vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen und glänzenden Augen. Oh, wie sehr er diesen - wenn auch wütend - erregten Anblick von ihr mochte. Nicht vergleichbar, doch ihr Bekenntnis hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen.  
  
Verdammte Onna und ihre verdammten drei Wörter!  
  
Immer wieder hatte sie es geschafft, ihn in die unmöglichsten Situationen zu bringen ... wie auch jetzt.  
  
Er fühlte nicht so wie sie. War ihr das nicht klar? Wenn alles so weiterging wie bisher, würde es nur noch mehr Tränen und Schmerz geben. Doch das würde Vegeta nicht ertragen können. Die zwei Jahre waren genug gewesen. Es war wohl an der Zeit weiterzuziehen. Auf der Erde gab es nichts, das ihn festhielt.  
  
Also würde er gehen. Auf das ‚Lebewohl' konnte er gut verzichten, Bulmas Worte würden ihn sicher begleiten.  
  
Drei kleine Wörter ...  
  
Ich hasse dich.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Inspiriert wurde diese Story durch eine englische Fic, die ich unlängst entdeckt hab. ‚Rape 'n' Romance' ist an und für sich schon ziemlich durchgekaut, aber das Ende hat mir super gefallen:  
  
"Love you, women."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Dann streiten die beiden wieder mal und jetzt kommt der gute Teil:  
  
"I hate you", Vegeta said.  
  
"But you said, you love me!"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
Dieses ‚Same thing' fand ich so klasse, dass ich da gleich was draus machen musste.  
  
Der Titel ist in Anlehnung an ‚8 little words' - eine Story über Buffy und Spike. 


	2. Drei andere kleine Wörter

Drei andere kleine Wörter  
  
A/N: Das ist jetzt die angekündigte Fortsetzung aus Bulmas Sichtweise aus.  
  
Entspannen, zurücklehnen und genießen!  
  
-  
  
Ich hasse dich!  
  
Doch das Spiegelbild gab ihr keine Antwort. Was hatte sie getan?  
  
Sie hatte ihn vertrieben. Für immer verloren war ihr Prinz und mit ihm die Hoffnung auf ein NORMALES Leben als Familie ... zu dritt.  
  
Natürlich hatte sie nichts gesagt, er war doch ein Saiyajin, da müsste er solche Dinge doch fühlen können, nicht?  
  
Aber vielleicht war es ja auch gut so, dass er gegangen war. Was hätte Vegeta wohl auch für einen Vater abgegeben? Einen miserablen ... ganz bestimmt. Jetzt würde er eben keine Chance bekommen, das auch zu beweisen, aber im Grunde tat ihm Bulma doch nur einen Gefallen, indem sie ihn vor einer weiteren demütigenden Niederlage bewahrte.  
  
Bulma, der barmherzige Samariter ...  
  
Es konnte gut sein, dass sie ihre verbalen Wettstreite vermissen würde ... ein wenig bestimmt. Doch diesen letzten, der sie geteilt hatte, ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
Jedes einzelne Wort war in das Gedächtnis der Wissenschaftlerin eingebrannt, jeder Blick, jede Geste auf ewig gespeichert. Nie würde sie vergessen können, wie er sie ein Stückchen zu weit getrieben, wie sie ihre Zunge gewetzt, wie sie zum ultimativ vernichtenden Gegenschlag ausgeholt und diese drei Wörter ausgesprochen hatte, die ihr Leben vollkommen verändern sollten.  
  
Diese Wörter, die sie so nicht gemeint hatte, die sie niemals in den Mund hatte nehmen wollen, die das genaue Gegenteil darstellten, was sie eigentlich ausdrücken hatte wollen.  
  
Nämlich drei andere kleine Wörter ...  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Manchmal liegen Liebe und Hass näher beieinander, als man denkt. 


End file.
